Conventional data acquisition system(s) (DAS) dealing with Analog Signal Path design architecture have long faced the problem of maintaining signal integrity with a minimum of system redundancy. In an effort to solve this problem, traditional DAS designs have required total hardware redundancy for every channel and every function block of the DAS.
In addition, the need for self-calibration and verification capability is also of great importance when formulating this type of architecture. When a DAS is utilized in a remote environment, as for example, an unmanned spacecraft, autonomous self-calibration without the need for external intervention is mandatory. To ensure the highest quality of operating performance, the DAS must remain properly calibrated for the life of the monitored process.
Finally, the ability of the DAS to perform a large number of separate diagnostic functions (e.g. system health checks, failure detection/prediction, automated self-repair) is of paramount importance in systems for which operator intervention is not an option. Remotely operating DAS systems, including operations in unmanned spacecraft, also require the ability to autonomously and automatically reconfigure their DAS when system failure and/or degradation is identified.
Designers of conventional DAS have attempted to overcome the inaccessibility problem with total hardware and software redundancy. In addition to being very costly, these approaches have added significant weight, size and power requirements to the systems they are supporting; all undesirable qualities for remote applications. Thus, the potential benefits of existing DAS have been significantly outweighed by such design redundancies. Furthermore, traditional DAS do not provide for flexibility to autonomous and automatically reconfigure upon a failure being detected.
For the reasons stated above, there currently is a need for a DAS that is more compact and economical without sacrificing any elements of the architecture necessary for performing a variety of functions.
A first aspect of the present invention provides for autonomous electronic self-repair capability and functions of the DAS that allows the system to autonomously reroute signals as required to maintain an accurate and stable operation.
A further aspect of the present invention provides for autonomous electronic health self-checks by the DAS.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is directed to a device and system self-calibration process that provides accurate measurements even under extreme environmental conditions.
Another aspect of the present invention provides for a failure detection and prediction component that continuously compares current readings with those in the DAS database (calculated and stored locally within the system) for predicting which components will be faced with imminent failure.
Another aspect of the present invention provides for data integrity and availability with reduced number of components as compared to conventional systems.
Another aspect of the present invention provides for greater power management to reduce power consumption.
The present invention achieves each of these aspects by implementing a xe2x80x9cspare parts/tool boxxe2x80x9d system, wherein component redundancy is reduced by providing a reduced number of spare or redundant components, as compared to known a apparatus which may employ a redundant system for every operating system, i.e., one-to-one redundancy. The xe2x80x9cspare parts/tool boxxe2x80x9d system terminology is used to better clarify the present invention, and is not in anyway indicative of a xe2x80x9ckit-likexe2x80x9d device. It has been determined that number and type of components needed in any given DAS is primarily dependant only upon the individual component reliability and the location of the component within the DAS. As a result, not all component types in the xe2x80x9ctool boxxe2x80x9d have the same number of spare parts. Of particular importance is the fact that these components are interchangeable, and can replace any failed and/or degraded component of its type, regardless of its location in the DAS. Failed and/or degraded components are electronically removed from the operating system and disabled, thereby reducing power consumption. In addition, the present invention may provide for autonomous, automatic replacement of failed and/or degraded components with spare parts.
A statistical determination of those operational components more likely to fail may be determined by quantification of reliability parameters including Mean Time Between Failure (MTBF) following well established reliability guidelines. In order to predict whether a specific component may or may not fail, reliability parameters including Mean Time Between Failures (MTBF) may be utilized by following the established reliability guidelines appearing MIL-HDBK-338 xe2x80x9cElectronic Reliability Design Handbook.xe2x80x9d In addition to MTBF parameters, Reliability programs run by the components"" manufacturers (especially with Military rated product lines) may provide some of the parameters. A location factor (weighing factor) may also be calculated based on the location of a component under review. Components located in more risky areas (more likely to receive external damage) may have a higher weighing factor than those components isolated from external attack by various forces such as X-rays.
The system embodied in the present invention is directly responsive to the industry""s needs, including that of the aerospace industry, to reduce operation and maintenance costs, while, at the same time, providing a reliable, economical system.